Always on your side
by otakundercover
Summary: the story of the bracalet. Z/A-one shot. I know you're sick of it but give it a try, please!
1. Departure

I have written fanfics in spanish (cos' I'm latinian) and I translate this one and change it a little. I don't really like songfics but this song really suits the pairing and this story which is the time Zel gets Amelia's bracalet. I hope you forgive me if you see any gramatical mistake. I did my best to write it properly in english.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers!

I hope you like it!

**Always on your side**

I hugged Lina with all my strength, at the point as she was asking me to stop before she got stroke. I can't do anything about it…saying goodbye is so difficult. But right after we broken the hug apart, Lina gave me a tender smile. "Please, take care, Amelia…" she said to me softly.

"I will!"- I responded emotionally- "Gourry-san, make sure she doesn't get into troubles!"

"That's something quite impossible if we are talking about these two…"- a voice behind me added. I turned back to face him, but he wasn't going to return the gesture. He gave his usual smirk to the couple- "I'll heading off too"

"To look for your cure, Zel?"- Gourry asked to the chimera guy. I was expecting this answer with great anxiety, but deep inside, I already knew the answer.

"Yeah"- and there it was. He was going to look for his cure.

"So this is goodbye for you too"- Gourry added

"I guess it is, bye!"- he make his usual gesture and then departed, without even looking at me. I guess he was too embarrassed to face me.

"Bye, Zel!"- the travelling couple were already waving at him. He was already gone…

"So, goodbye to you too, Amelia!"- Gourry face me and I gasped out of my daydreaming.

"Yeah!"- I started running to my own way and stop to wave at them- "Bye, Lina-san!! Gourry-san!!"- they smiled at me and wave in return- "I hope you've already married when I get to see you to two again"- I hear some grumbles of both of them, but I decided to ignore it with a toyfull grin on my face. But it vanished the moment I see Zelgadis striding in the forest.

I wish you would, at least, say goodbye to me…but what I know what I really want is for you to stay with me.

Why did you say you were going to think about if you weren't even consider it?!

But I should know by now…it's being already 3 years. I know I'm important to Zelgadis. I know friends are important for his…but still his cure come first…

I guess it's my fault for liking the 'lonely-wolf'! But you don't know how lonely I get in the palace, sometimes…

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away_

I really miss my dad when we are in battles, but I really miss the "slayers" when I'm home. I start remembering the moments I hung out with the three of you…also, when we fight! I treasure all those moments and sometimes I wish your just rush into the palace and take me to another of these marvellous adventures!

I remember you when you were forced to wear ridicule staff, when you argue with Lina,

When you protected me, when you save me…when you tenderly smile at me…

I began to feel so lonely…

_But every now and then you come to mind_

Don't you feel lonely some times? Being a 'loner' yourself?

I guess you'd say that we were really annoying and we'd always get you into stupid troubles! But I know what you feel inside, you're just so stubborn! You really care about us though you don't admit it. You really like us to be together, doesn't you?

_Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game_

_But when your name was called, you found a place to hide_

If you really love to be with me, then, why can we just stay that way?

_When you knew that I was always on your side_

Our glances meet in few seconds, but our hearts felt it as it was an eternity.

* * *

May be I shouldn't have said to her I'd think about it. It's true we were in a middle of a mortal fight and a negative answer could have lower the princess's fighting spirit…

Who am I trying to deceive?! I really meant it…Is it because is getting more and more difficult to say goodbye?

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent_

It wasn't my character to get in group. I was always thinking of travelling alone. My research would always be a test for myself only. But I become to be fond of these people, which I could call 'friends'…

May be they were all noisy and pushy at the beginning, and they did force me to get involve in any kind of weird situation, but I truly care about them. I never have anyone to trust after Rezo's betrayal and the dead of my two only guardians.

So…they become like a family I got from time to time.

However, what it was even weirder it was that something more began to grow inside of me…a feeling more intense than a simple friendship…

At the beginning I didn't though we really were going to even get along (considering the fact she pointed me as I was some kind of monster!) but I began to get along with her...more and more deeper, I got into her…

May be it was her innocence and clumsiness that I felt I needed to protect her…

But it was also the though of you gone…I did choose die before getting to see her dying again…may be it wasn't that the reason I wanted to protect her…

Was it was her generous heart? Albeit I didn't buy the justice speech, I have to admit I felt comforted when she was kind at me. May be it was spirit and optimism that added a bit of spicy to my negative view? I don't exactly know what, but I knew I feel that way…

I couldn't stand to see you disappeared! And it kind of ironic I'm doing this to you now.

I did miss you when you were missed! And that feeling is unbearable when I'm travelling by myself, and it's beginning now…

That's why I said I'll think about it.

But it's my fault for not thinking it over! How could I stay! What about my cure! Do you really think it'd be happy ending being like this?!

_But__ my demons and my angels reappeared_

It's not a question of looks; it's a question of humanity! This body doesn't belong to me! I'm only 1/3 human! I'm demon in the outside and in the inside…and I just can say its okay…

As much as I enjoy the strength and endurance it gave to me…it isn't worth what it have taken from me: My humanity, my life…everything…

_Leavin' only traces of the man __you thought I'd be_

Hold onto your own illusion of me! I think that is better for the two of us…

A justice princess with a golem with a demon part, isn't really that match!

_Too afraid to hear the words I always feel_

I mustn't tight to an illusion! A simple feeling isn't enough give up on my quest!

You may think I ain't making a right choice. Many fair tales would say that! But this is real life…

You may not understand it, but I have to go…

Goodbye…like I always do…

_Leavin'__ you so many the questions all these years_

In the moment I want to steal a last image of you from my sight, our glances meet in few seconds…but it felt like an eternity.

* * *

No, we have to keep going! Thing won't change even if we want to!

He won't change her mind. His cure is everything for him…

I can't hold into an illusion. I have to find my cure…

But why I still can't move one?

_Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear_

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear_

Is it that I can't stand it anymore?!

Is it that I'm starting to regret it?!

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

Is this feeling so strong that I can just move on? Don't make me hesitate anymore! I won't make my feelings make me choose wrongly again! I won't let the illusions deceive one more time! That's why I become a loner…

but I'm not a loner no more…Then what am I? What is us to be?

_This isn't how it's really meant to be?_

_No, it isn't how it's really meant to be_

Why do you have to go?! Why are you doing this to me?! Why this is hearting so much?!

_Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,_

Is this love? I always wondered…but I always knew it…

_How to pull it close and make it stay_

Then come with me!

_Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away_

Then I have to think about of your own welfare and go…

Our eyes meet again. I had to struggle to keep going and I started to walk heavily without looking back, avoiding those watering sapphire eyes.

_And I'm left to carry on and wonder why_

So this is going to turn out all the same. No matter how much I wish for, he isn't going to change his mind.

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes high! This is what Zelgadis-san is…

I hope one day you learnt that…

_**Even through it all, I'm always on your side**_


	2. See you

_Was it you that kept me wandering through this life_

_When you know that I was always on your side?_

Is it worth it looking so much for my humanity, my happiness when I don't have anyone to live with it?

I trust her, I know her…Why I've to keep with this dark stone-guy act when she already accepted me?

"Amelia!!"- Zelgadis shouted suddenly. And she swiftly appeared in front of him.

"Yes?"- the princess replied, trying to hide her excitement. _I'm doing it again! I'm getting my hopes high for nothing! Easy there, Amelia, and try to think the worse…_

"Erm…"- He muttered. In that moment he realized he just called her without even thinking cautiously what he was going to say. Finally he talked- "I know you already realized what I've decided, I'm sorry for not making more clear" -Amelia let off a sigh. _I knew it was stupid for me to think otherwise!_

"But I don't want to leave before making this clear"- the chimera young man caught some air and continue- "I want to make sure I'm allowed to come back to you when I'm cured"

"Eh?"- She gasped surprised. _I didn't saw that coming…_

"What I mean is that I'll come to Seillun when I get my real body back."- he explained as calm as he could the sweating and the flushing on his face betrayed his act. And then he struggle to look at her. But the priestess had puzzle look upon his face. _I can't blame her for still have doubts about it, after all this years…_

- "I know you want me to come with you now, but I still can't go with you. I hope you can wait for me…"- Zelgadis said, closing his eyes.

_This issue is more complicated than you think. I really need to recover my body. But I also need some place to come back. I need you to be in that place. Please, understand it…_

"Yes!"- it just slip through her mouth. Trying to calm down, Amelia responded more politely- "Of course I will, Zelgadis-san"- she smiled at him and he returned the gesture with tender smile upon his face…a beautiful one…

"Then I'll be going now…go-"- Zelgadis was about to leave when a little princess suddenly rounded him with her arms, hiding her face in his chest. He couldn't avoid turning red - "Wha-ha"- he stammered trying to make sentence but he was interrupted by the black-haired girl.

"Please, take care! And came to visit even if you don't have your body back"- Amelia blurted out, hugging him even more tightly. _It was the first time I did it. I wanted to do it the last time we said good bye, but I felt a bit embarrassed to do it. It's not the same as hugging Lina or my dad. Neither of them make me blush like this but I need to do it. He became so important to me that I would be laying to myself if I didn't do this before leaving! And I really wanted to feel him closer…_

The hug lasted couple of secons, as she was too embarrased to keep on with it. Therefore, she I tried to break it apart but I was surprised to get caught in his arms again…

"Wait for me…"- he whispered near her ear, with a slight blush on his face. _It is true this was extremely awkward for a guy like me. And I did felt quite uncomfortable and nervous but I also feel warm…__As if I was a human again…As if I was cured finally…_

He hold her strongly enough to embrace her but with much care so he didn't hurt her. However, his carefullness was in vain as she pull him strongly to her all the same. She rounded his neck with her slimy arms and make him bowed to the same height. Theirs checks were kissing.

- "I will…"- she responded quietly, hold him more strongly. _I was totally captured by him...__I could feel his strength, his protective arm taking care of me…__The rocks didn't bother me at all, as I could feel his warm all the same…_

Slowly, they began to separate. Raising they head, their gaze met, realizing how close they were. Instantly, they avoided each other' eyes.

- "Well, I-I should go now…"- Zelgadis stammered nervously. May be it wasn't the best way to break the ice but he surely wasn't the type of guy used to those kind of staff. He turned back and started walking, but he halted by her hand grabing his'. _May be she doesn't want me to go yet..._

The flushing was increasing on his head at his rackoning. But, quite dissapointed and suprised at the same time, Zelgadis reciebed a gift in his hand. It was her bracalet.

-"Why are you giving this to me??"- he asked, giving her a puzzle look- "Are you sure you can give this to me?? Don't you need this?"- he interrogated her doubtfully as he was sure this was used to increase her power and it wasn't appropriate as a souvenir.

"Of course! I only used when we're fighting with Lina. Besides, I can perform "vision" spell with it and we can comunicate no matter how far we are from each other..."- realizing she was being to "obvious", she added nerviously- "Ah-Don't you think is pretty useful? If I find something about your cure I could tell you right away. And If you need help, you could contact me...".

_It's true all that...but it's true also I'm giving it to you so you don't forget I'm always at your side. _

- "Indeed"- He take it and he put on my canteen – "I'll make take good care of it. Thanks."- and then he turned back to face his own path. The chimera took a few steps and suddenly stopped to say "goodbye" but he though of a better way to address it.

- "See you, Amelia…".

- "See you, Zelgadis-san…"

**THE END**

I did some changes 'cos it looked a bit confusing. I hope you enjoy it =)

I tried to make this fics not so much as angst one like everyone does. A few days ago I read a great fic about the story of the bracalet that wasn't too sad like we always read about (after reading that one I was embarrassed of this one :P). It was from Muffles and he said that in the novel Amelia's bracalet have the power to use vision on it, which is spell that let people contact from long distances.

And you'd noticed I don't see this pairing like others author do. I'ts not like Zel is jerk and Amelia suffer from his. I don't like that and i don't think the series show it like that at all. I think of both of them having strong feeling for each other but they don't dear to confess it. We're talking about japanese romance and that's why I liked to make it subttle like they do. And I make it as this was the first time Amelia hug him because she never hug him in all the serie.

I'll see you again soon, but I don't think I'll write many other fics. I'm not very fun of them. so, bye!


End file.
